


kidnapped

by stardustgirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, I'm bad at summaries sorry, Mandalorian, That is all, Whumptober 2018, also this can take place anytime in the clone war period
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 21:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: "Tell me.  This, it’s the mark of a Padawan learner, correct?”  The man lifted his braid, fingering it. He nodded quickly, trying to choke down the fear building in his throat.“Hmm.  And...the Jedi, they say your lightsaber is your life, right?  And you had two of them.”|~~~|An unnamed Padawan wakes in an unfamiliar place.





	kidnapped

He woke with a start, breathing shallow.  His head whipped to the side as he started trying to get up.

He couldn’t.

He blinked, finally noticing the ropes tying him to a pipe.  The floor vibrated slightly, and he swallowed as he realized where he was.

A ship.

He struggled, pulling against the rope.   _ Let me go let me go let me go let megoletmegoletmegoetmeg-- _

A door slid open down the hall from him and he stilled, breath catching before it came again, faster than before.

_ Please let me go please don’t kill me please please please please please ple-- _

Footsteps.

He prepared to plead for his life but his voice died in his throat at the sight of his captor.

He was human, whoever he was, and Mandalorian, if he hadn’t stolen the armor himself.  The man studied him for a moment and he found himself subconsciously shrinking back against the pipe.

Finally finding his voice, he swallowed and spoke up.

“Where- where are my lightsabers?”

The Mandalorian gave a short laugh.  “Your  _ lightsabers? _  You’re tied up and the first thing you ask about is your  _ lightsabers? _  You Jedi really  _ are _ thick.  I can’t see why they all said this would be hard.”

He swallowed, shrinking back further as the armored man took a step closer, brow raised in curiosity.

“Tell me.  This, it’s the mark of a Padawan learner, correct?”  The man lifted his braid, fingering it. He nodded quickly, trying to choke down the fear building in his throat.

“Hmm.  And...the Jedi, they say your lightsaber is your life, right?  And you had two of them.”

He nodded again, bewilderment crossing his face.

“Then you won’t mind if I do this.”  The man jerked the braid off without warning and he cried out at the sudden pain, flinching away again as his captor held the braid up, inspecting it in the light.

“By that logic, if you lose your lightsaber, then you lose your life.  And in your case, with two and all….” The man’s murmur trailed off and the Padawan flinched back further, finding himself more and more unable to suppress the tears pricking at his eyes.

The Mandalorian finally pocketed the braid, glancing back at him as he lowered himself to the Padawan’s level.

“Tell me, boy.  Just how badly do you want to live?” he asked softly, his expression unreadable.

He trembled as he answered the question.  “V- very badly.”

“You have something waiting back at the Temple, on Coruscant?  Some _ one,  _ perhaps?”  He nodded, still trembling.

The Mandalorian smiled.  “Then it’s your lucky day.”  He straightened. “My client should be satisfied with your braid.  He never said he needed a body, just proof.”

The boy relaxed, releasing a shuddering sigh.  “Then...you’ll let me go?”

The man’s smirk widened slightly.  “I never said that. There’s still people who’ll take you...alive.  And I won’t need to deal with either side of the war to get paid for that.”  His captor turned abruptly and walked away, leaving him alone and terrified.


End file.
